Heros and Hollows
by Mister Grim
Summary: Follow Ben and my oc's adventure in the world of Bleach. Similar to Bigby the Big Bad Wolfs story, he gave me the ok. Horrible summary I know. Contains elements and references from/towards Naruto, Soul Eater, One Piece, and Fullmetal Alchemist.


**Chapter One: Heros in Hueco Mundo**

Ben Tennyson groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked himself. Last thing he remembered was enjoying a nice smoothie with his friend and ally, Cortez Vaughn, when a strange hole opened up in thin air and the were both sucked into it.

Wobbling to his feet, Ben looked around. Much to his surprise, he found himself in some kind of desert. It was night time, obvious from the fact that the sky was dark and there was a crescent moon up there.

"Okay," Ben said. "Where am I?"

"Ow...My head..."

Ben looked down to his right to see Cortez slowly waking up.

"You ok, Cortez?" Ben asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah." Cortez answered. "Where are we at?"

"I don't know." Ben told him. "Did you use that dimmesion power thing?"

Cortez just let out a sigh. "No, I still couldn't use that power when we were having those smoothies." Cortez explained.

"Soooo, do you have an idea where we are?" Ben asked in a hopeful voice.

Cortez looked around for a bit. "Well, I have been to a few places that have deserts." Cortez explained.

"And?" Ben asked.

"I don't have a clue." Cortez told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't make it seem like its no big deal!" Ben shouted, he then took a calming breath. "We need to try and find...something."

"You mean like that." Cortez said as he pointed behind Ben.

Ben turned around to see what Cortez was talking about.

"Whoa," he breathed.

Standing in the distance was some kind of massive dome. Ben had never seen that before in his entire life, and judging by Cortez reaction neither had he. Did it belong to humans or aliens? Was it safe to go there?

"Well," Ben admitted. "It's better than staying out in the desert and waiting for something to happen." He activated the Ultimatrix and switched the dial to Jet Ray. With that, he slammed down on the dial and transformed into the giant red stingray.

"Jet Ray!" Jet Ray yelled despite the fact that only Cortez was there to hear it.

"Did you really have to do that?" Cortez asked irritated.

"Yes, Yes I did." Jet Ray answered.

Cortez just shook his head as he reached into the bag on the back of his waist and pulled out what looked like a little white sculpture of a bird.

Cortez threw it on the ground and made a wierd hand sign and in a poof a smoke the sculpture was now twice the size of Jet Ray... and alive!

Cortez then hoped onto the wierd bird. "Race?" Cortez asked with a smirk.

"Your on!" Jet Ray responded.

Taking off into the sky, Jet Ray zoomed at his fastest speed to get to the giant dome.

Cortez was right next to him on his giant white bird.

"Do you think someone there will be able to help us?" Cortez asked as they flew closer to the dome.

"Don't know." Jet Ray answered. "There is the possibility that no one is there."

Their conversation was cut short, just as they were within walking distance of the dome, a giant hand of sand came out of the ground and grabbed Jet Ray and Cortez's bird.

"Hey!" Jet Ray yelled. "What in the… Let me go!"

"Ben! Hold on!" Cortez shouted from the ground, he had jumped off his bird the moment the hand grabbed it.

Jet Ray was about to say something until he saw that the giant hand belong to a giant made of sand. It rose out of the ground and looked at Jet Ray, who was struggling to get out of the giant's clutches.

"Who dares trespass to the sanctity of Las Noches?" the creature bellowed at Jetray. "A human and some kind of creature. You are not a Hollow or an Arrancar."

"Las Noches?" Jet Ray asked. "Is that what that dome thing is called?" If he recalled correctly, there was no place on Earth that went by the name of Las Noches. Then again, it sounded Spanish. Did he and Cortez somehow wind up in Spain? Then he remembered the sand monsters other two questions. "Hollow? Arrancar? What in the world are you talking about? Hey Cortez! You have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Not a clue!" Cortez responded from the ground.

Jet Ray looked back at the creature that had a hold of him. "Where are we?" he asked

"Do you jest with me, creature?" the sand giant rumbled. "You expect me to believe that you two came to Hueco Mundo by accident."

'Hueco Mundo?' Ben thought. Was that the name of the desert? Now Ben was really confused. He remembered studying deserts in geography. And he had never heard of a desert called Hueco Mundo.

Cortez was just as confused as Ben he never heard of the name and he had been to at least four other dimmensions before they arrived...in 'Hueco Mundo'.

"Do you take me for a fool, monstrosity?" the sand giant asked.

"Look who's talking," Jet Ray shot back, annoyed that this freak show made of sand had the nerve to call him a monstrosity. "Look, we're just a little lost that's all. We have no idea where we are or how we got here. Just let us through and see whoever's in charge of this place."

The sand monster bellowed in laughter. "Now I know that you take me for a fool, creature. I allow no intruders to enter the sanctity of Las Noches. Aizen-sama does not need to be bothered by a creature like you."

Cortez raised an eyebrow 'Sama? Thats's japanese and yet the name of this plaece seems spanish.' Cortez thought.

Of course, Jet Ray didn't know that.

Jet Ray struggled not to laugh. "Aizen-sama?" he asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"You dare insult Aizen-sama?" the monster roared. "I'll crush you!"

"Yeah, right," Jet Ray said. He fired neuroshock beams out of his eyes and straight into the sand creature's head. It was a bull's-eye! But Jet Ray's victory was short lived as the beams went through the creature's head and he merely reformed it.

"Uh-oh," was all Jet Ray could say.

Roaring, the sand creature raised its fist and slammed it down to the ground. Jet Ray groaned in pain as he struggled to get free. He tried using his beams on the creature's hand. It blasted the fingers, giving Jet Ray enough time to fly out before they reformed.

"You, ok?" Cortez asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Jet Ray responded.

"Well, now that your safe." Cortez said. He then made a fist, but left his middle and index finger up.

Jet Ray knew what was about to happen and took to the sky.

The next thing the giant knew the wierd bird it still had a hold of exploded, destroying its entire hand.

Jet Ray didn't give the giant anytime to recover from the suprise that the bird exploding, as he started firing neuroshock beams at the giant.

Unfortanetly, it all seemed for nothing. As the giant kept reforming after every hit.

"Okay, think," Jet Ray told himself. "Laser beams don't hurt him, so what can?" Then it occurred to him. "Of course."

Jet Ray flew to the ground and landed. Cortez was wondering what Ben was up to.

The sand creature noticed that Jet Ray had landed and raised its fist again. Quickly, Jetray touched the Ultimatrix dial. In a flash of light, Jet Ray was gone. In his place was a humanoid creature in a redish exo-skeleton with a domed helmet like structure covering the back of his head. Overall, he looked like an oyster or clam on a human-like body.

"Water Hazard!' this new form cried.

Cortez then realized what Ben was thinking, as he reached into the bag on his back and pulled out another bird sculpture.

"What in all creation…" the sand being said, thrown off the intruder's bizarre transformation.

Thinking quickly, Water Hazard raised his hands.

"You look like you need to cool off," he said and released powerful jets of water out of his hands, drenching the sand being.

"No!" it yelled. "Not water!" It let out a wail of despair that turned into a gurgling.

Of course, it wasn't over yet as Cortez threw the sculpture into the air, and in a puff a smoke it was alive to. The sculpture then flew into the giants muddy head.

Cortez then made the same hand sign and caused the sculture to explode taking the giants head with it.

Cortez and Water Hazard decided not to take any chances and started running towards the giant dome apparently called Las Noches. Without even looking back to see if the creature had reformed or not, Water Hazard ran towards the wall. He touched the dial and turned into a wide creature with a white front and yellow back.

"Cannonbolt!" he cried before curling up into a ball and smashing through the wall. Cortez entering just behind him.

Seeing that they were inside, Cannonbolt turned back into Ben. He looked at the gaping hole he had just made. He grimaced at the size of it.

"Maybe I should've used Big Chill instead," Ben commented. "That way I could've went through it without smashing it."

"It doesn't really matter." Cortez said. "As long as we're safe. Also, how would I have got in?"

Ben just gave a sheepish laugh. "Forgot about that." Ben replied.

Before Cortez could comment, Ben decided it was time to look at their surroundings. It looked like some kind of dark tunnel. He couldn't so much as a single thing in front of him. The only light was the light of the moon behind him.

"Oh just great," Ben grumbled. "I can't see a thing in front and I have no idea if there's anyone here who can help us figure out where on Earth we are. That is, if I'm still on Earth."

"Or in the same dimmension." Cortez added.

Ben gulped at the thought. Well, he and Cortez had never heard of Hueco Mundo and they had no idea what that sand beast was. What really interested him was the fact that his Ultimatrix didn't scan the creature. Just where in the universe had they been taken too?

"Well," he finally said. "Guess we have no choice." Taking a deep breath, Ben continued onward into the darkness.

Cortez just let out a sigh and followed his friend into the darkness.

Meanwhile, in another part of Las Noches, a meeting was being held.

"It seems we have an intruders." An intellectual but obnoxious voice said.

"How do you know that, Szayel?" an elder voice asked the first one.

"It was confirmed that our little watchdog at the front gate was defeated?"

"Runuganga was defeated, Zommari?"

"Apparently so, Yammy."

"That's pathetic. What good is a guard if he's can't keep pests out?"

"The question, Nnoitra, is who is these intruders are? And why are they here?"

"Do you think Soul Society decided to invade Hueco Mundo?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yammy. They're still recovering from learning that Aizen-sama was against them. They couldn't have been prepared to attack us so soon."

"Well somebody did, Szayel. And if they were able to defeat Runuganga, then they at least have some skill. No Menos or Gillian would be capable of such a feat."

"An adjuchas, then? It is highly doubtful that it would be a Vasto Lorde."

"Allow me to answer that, my dear Espada."

At once, all the other voice fell silent. This new soft, but more commanding voice spoke now.

"I have already sensed the reiatsu of the intrudesr. As unique as it seems, the reiatsu belongs to two humans."

Gasps were heard all around.

"Humans? Aizen-sama, how could a pair of humans get to Hueco Mundo, let alone get all the way to Las Noches? A normal human can't even defeat a lowly menos!"

"That is what intrigues me, Nnoitra. These humans appears to have potential. But they do not pose a threat to us. So I would like everyone to return to their quarters to await further instructions. I already have plans about to bring in these intruders. Everyone else is too stay out of the way. Is that understood?"

The silence was all the one called Aizen-sama needed to know.

"Good."

As for Ben and Cortez, they finally managed to make their way past out of the darkness. Only problem, thet found themselves in some kind of hallway which broke off in several different directions.

"Aw, man," Ben groaned. "Why can't these things ever be easy for me, just once?"

"Becuase, you'd get lazy." Cortez joked.

"No time for jokes." Ben told Cortez.

Cortez tried not to laugh as Ben went back to looking at the different corridors.

"Uh," he mumbled. There were so many directions to choose from. They could get lost and possibly be trapped in this strange place forever.

"Something tells me that it might be best if we just stick with going right." Ben decided. Determined to get home as soon as possible, Ben took off with a running start.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Cortez shouted at Ben, but it was to late Ben couldn't hear him. With a sigh Cortez started running after him.

Ben was getting frustrated now. He had been running for a long time and it looked like he was getting nowhere fast. The hallway just went on and on.

"Man," Ben whined. "And I though the straight forward way was always the best way."

"What made you think that?" Cortez asked as he finally caught up to Ben.

Ben didn't respond something else was on his mind besides his annoyance at the unchanging scenery. He was having an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like maybe he shouldn't have come here after all.

"You, ok?" Cortez asked when he noticed his friend was being awfully quite.

Ben looked back at his friend. "Yeah, I was thinking about the entire situation." Ben answered.

"Scared?" Cortez asked in a mocking tone.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure I can handel what ever is here." Ben replied.

"Thos are some pretty tough words, Nino," a voice said somewhere above the two. "I hope you are capable of backing them up."

Ben and Cortez spun around to see a man leaping across the planks above. A human? Before Ben could do anything, the man did a front flip. But he apparently messed up his timing and wound up slamming his stomach into the next plank. Groaning in man, the strange man fell to the ground. Ben frowned. Who in the world was this guy?

Cortez on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

The weird man rose to his feet. He was wearing white clothes with a Spanish sense in them. His hair was arranged to look like horns like the Devil.

"Uh," Ben said. "Who are you?"

The man grinned as he took a fighting stance at the two. "Allow to me to introduce myself, Ninos." He said in a thick Spanish accent. "I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordon Alessandro Del Socacchio."

Ben stared at the man's long name. He also called himself something called a Privaron Espada. What in the world was that? "I'm Ben Tennyson." He was all he could say.

"Cortez Vaughn." Cortez introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ben Tennyson, Cortez Vaughn," Dordonii said. "I hear you're the ones who defeated Runuganga."

"Who?" Ben asked in confusion.

"I think he means the sand giant." Cortez said.

"Of course," Dordonii said. "You both dared to come to the confines of Las Noches, which means you are brave. And you both defeated Runuganga, which means that you two have fighting skill, Ninos. Skills I hope to see in combat."

This threw Ben off. This guy honestly wanted to fight him? No offense to the guy, but he looked like Humungousaur or Fourarms could easily knock him silly.

Cortez was suprised too. But, he had experience with normal looking people who could do things no one\ else could.

"Look," Ben said. "We don't want any trouble. I know this is hard to believe but we just woke up and found ourselves here. Some portal opened up and dropped me and Cortez here. We just want to find a way to get back home."

Dordonii's eyes widened in surprise. These boys did not come here of their own free will. Then how did they get here? Did they not defeat Runuganga? Dordonii knew there was only one way to find out.

"Even if you did not come of your own intention, Nino," he told Ben. "You are intruders And Aizen-dono does not appreciate intruders."

"Aizen-dono?" Ben asked. "I thought his name was Aizen-sama."

"Ben, that's more of a title given to people." Cortez explained to Ben. "Sama is used for some one like a king or lord, while dono is more for a general."

"Your friend is right, Nino." Dordonii said. "Unfortanetly, you two will not be meeting Aizen."

Ben glared at him. "So nothing I say can change your mind?"

"If you two manage to defeat me, Nino," Dordonii told him. "Then perhaps I can convince Aizen to let you two go home."

This was a complete lie, but Dordonii was hoping that it would motivate Ben and Cortez.

_'Show me what you have, Ninos.' _He thought.

Ben let out a groan. This just wasn't his day. Or night. Or whatever.

"Fine," Ben groaned as he activated the Ultimatrix. "But don't come crying to me when we kick your butt."

Cortez then got into a fighting stance.

Dordonii grinned again. "I'm afraid your butt's are the one that are going to be kicked, Nino."

Ben grinned now as he activated the Ultimatrix. "We'll see about that."

Ben slammed the dial down. In a blinding flash of light, Ben was now a big, red, muscular being with four eyes and four massive arms. He wore garments similar to that of a gladiator and a wrestler.

"Fourarms!" he roared.

This took Dordonii by surprise. "What in the world are you, Nino?" he cried out in shock.

Fourarms grinned as he cracked all his knuckles. "I'm the one who's going to kick your butt."

Wasting no time, Fourarms charged at Dordonii. Two of his fists pulled back to punch him. But just as Fourarms was about to land a blow, Dordonii vanished.

"Huh?" Fourarms asked. He stopped his charge in confusion. Suddenly a foot struck him in the back and he went flying forward before crashing into the ground. Groaning, Fourarms got to his feet and turned around to see Dordonii behind him with a smug look on his face.

"One of the biggest rules of fighting, Nino," he said. "Never judge your opponent by his appearance."

Fourarms just started. This guy had not only managed to dodge at XLR8's speed, but he kicked with enough force to send Ben flying as Fourarms. Who was this guy?

"Ben, we might be in some trouble." Cortez commented. He had stayed back in case Ben needed his help and he did't even see what happened.

"Your form appears strong, Nino," Dordonii commented. "But it is far too slow to be a threat to me. And here you were, bragging about going to kick my butt."

Fourarms ignored him and charged again. This time, Dordonii leaped into the air and swung his leg down. Fourarms raised all four of his arms to block the attack, and still he found himself being pushed down. How in the world was this guy so strong?

"If that is all you can do, Nino," Dordonii said. "Then our fight is already over. Pity. I was hoping for..."

Dordonii's taunt was cut short when Cortez ran up and tried to kick him in the head. Dordonii easily dodged the attack.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Cortez asked.

Before Dordonii could do anything a flash of green light caught his attention.

Ben had transformed into a massive dinosaur.

"Humungousaur!" he roared out. Dorodonii laughed in excitement.

"Ah, so you do have more fight in you, Nino." He complimented. "But it still will not help you."

"No?" Humungousaur questioned. "We'll see then."

Humungousaur brought one giant fist down on where Dordonii was standing. But once again, the strange man vanished from sight. Humungousaur's fist merely hit the ground, creating a sizable hole in it.

"How is he doing that?" Humungousaur asked aloud. That's when he felt a foot connect with his face. While it wasn't as hard as it was when he was Fourarms, it was enough to numb the side of his face. He growled when he saw Dordonii standing in front of him.

"It is my Sonido, Nino." He told Humungousaur. "You will need more than size and brute strength if you want to get out of here alive, Nino."

Cortez tried to deliver another kick to Dordonii, only for him to gab his leg and throw him into the wall.

"Your tatic is good, Nino." Dordonii commented to Cortez. "But, you seem to have no power to back up your attacks."

Humungousaur growled. Already this guy's stuck up attitude was getting on his nerves. Fine. The guy wanted speed? He'd give him speed. He touched the dial again and turned into Jet Ray. Before Dordonii could do anything, Jet Ray fired neuroshock beams out of his eyes. The surprised Dordonii was blasted backwards and off his feet.

Before Dordonii could fully recover an oversized white spider jumped at his face. Dordonii easily avoided it, but he wasn't prepared for the explosion that came from the weird creature.

"How about that?" Jet Ray asked, satisfied at watching his annoying opponent taking a couple of blows.

"Finally got you." Cortez commented from beside Ben.

"Much better, Ninos." Dordonii complimented as he appeared from the smoke, with only his clothes being slightly schorched "Seems **I** was the one who underestimated you two, this time. Just what can you two really do?"

"Yeah right," Jet Ray said.

"Like we'd tell you that." Cortez said

"Ah," Dordonii laughed. "Choosing to keep tricks up your sleeves, eh? Good, Ninos, good. Now it's my turn to fight seriously."

Jet Ray and Cortez tensed up.

"Whirl!" Dordonii yelled. "Giralda."

Jet Ray and Cortez's eyes widened. Dordonii now had strange horn like structures attached to his shoulders now. And wind was blowing out of them to form two strange snake-like creatures.

"Whoa," Jet Ray said. "I didn't see that one coming."

Cortez just nodded his head in agreement.

Dordonii laughed. "It seems that we are all full of surprises, Ben Tennyson and Cortez Vaughn. Now let us see who truly is the stronger one, Ninos!"

The two wind snakes shot forward at Jet Ray and Cortez.

Jet Ray quickly maneuvered out of the way and began firing blasts out of his tail. Dordonii only gave minor grunts of pain. That's when one of the wind snakes slammed into Jet Ray from behind.

Before Dordonii could captalize he saw what looked like two over sized white dragon flys coming towards him. He tried to hit them with one of his wind snakes, but their small size and apparent speed made that very difficult. Once they got close enough that also exploded like the spider from earlier. Dordonii had managed to get away right before the wierd creatures could detonate. He then noticed Jet Ray flying towards him.

_Very impressive, Ninos. Instead of attacking the weapon, you both choose to attack the wielder. Very resourceful, Ninos._

But Dordonii side stepped at the last minute, causing Jet Ray to miss him. Dordonii took advantage of this to slam a kick in Jet Ray. He slammed into the wall. But he quickly recovered and shot neuroshock blasts out of his eyes. But Dordonii had one of his wind snakes block the attack. But the eye beams managed to cut through the wind snake and shot into Dordonii's shoulder. He hissed in pain.

"Ha!" Jet Ray laughed. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Dordonii smiled at Jet Ray. "I don't remember saying that I give up, Nino."

Jet Ray grinned at him. "What a coincidence. Neither did I."

Dordonii sent his second snake charging at Jet Ray the same time the Aerophibian fired his neuroshock blasts again. Although Jet Ray's blast went through it just like the last one, it apparently didn't kill it. The snakes charged at Jet Ray, who flew away at the last second. This caused both wind snakes to crash into the wall. Jet Ray immediately took this opportunity to slam Dordonii into the ground.

"Give up, Dordonii," Jet Ray said. "We don't need to fight."

Dordonii looked at Jet Ray. "Have you ever killed before, Ben Tennyson?"

This was one question that Jet Ray never expected.

"What about you, Cortez Vaughn?" Dordonii asked as he looked over to Cortez.

Cortez just looked away, it was a subject he didn't like talking about.

"Heh," Dordonii said. "Judging by your reaction, Ben Tennyson, you have not. And Cortez Vaughn seems to have. Unfortanetly, for you, Ben Tennyson, to survive here you'll have to become like the devil himself."

Jet Ray and Cortez shivered at Dordonii's words. Ben was more determined than ever to get out of here.

Cortez was right with Ben on that idea.

"But there is no need for me to talk about you going up against the Espada," Dordonii continued. "Because it looks like you two won't even defeat me, Nino."

Jet Ray glared at Dordonii. "Oh no?" he asked before firing neuroshock blasts point black at Dordonii. It didn't kill the Privaron Espada, but the point blank blast to his head certainly did hurt. Not to mention it blasted off a good amount of his frontal hair. Despite this, Dordonii just smiled.

"So, you want to fight dirty, Nino? I can do that."

He slammed a fist into Jet Ray. The blow sent Jet Ray crashing into the ceiling. Grunting in pain, Jet Ray finally found himself fed up.

"Okay," he said. "I starting to get really annoyed."

"Then strike me down, Nino!" Dordonii yelled back to him. "If you can!"

"Fine by me!" Jet Ray yelled. Jet Ray then began flying around firing nueroshock beams at Dordonii. Dordonii was about to send a wind snake to attack Jet Ray when he noticed at least five bird creatures flying towards him. Dordonii used his speed to avoid them all. He then prepared to attack Cortez, until a green flash caught his atttention. He looked up to see Humungousaur falling towards him.

"Nighty night, Dordonii," Humungousaur said. He grabbed the frazzled Dordonii and body slammed him into the ground. He hoped that had been enough to knock Dordonii out, but Dordonii was still standing.

"Will you just stay down?" he asked in annoyance. He considered becoming Ultimate Humungousaur, but decided against it. With no other choice, Humungousaur increased his size until there was hardly any room to move. He raised one gigantic fist and brought it down on Dordonii. The result was a massive crater in the ground. Tired, Ben turned back to normal. Cautiously, he noticed that Dordonii was dazed and stunned, but still not out.

"Man," Ben said. "What is this guy made of?"

"Not sure, but he was able to handel my explosives like they were nothing." Cortez commented.

They then realized this was their chance. They had to get out now. The question was, which way should they go? Going forward would most likely bring an encounter with those Espada people they heard about. But going backwards would be nothing but a desert wasteland. As Ben considered their options, he decided their chances with the desert were better.

But that's when something struck Ben in the back of the neck and darkness covered his vision.

Before, Cortez could react something struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out also.

Next thing Ben and Cortez knew they were hearing voices.

"**It's just two boys!** How **did a these kids get to Las Noches**, let alone Hueco Mundo." Two different said right after another.

"They look weak," said another voice. "I know Dordonii is nothing more than a Privaron Espada but I didn't think he was weak enough to get beaten by a couple of kids."

"Appearances aren't everything, Nnoitra. You of all people should know that."

"Be quiet, Szayel or I'll…"

"That's enough, Nnoitra."

This last voice sent shivers down Ben and Cortez's spine. It sounded soft and kind, but there something _hidden _in the tone that made you frozen with fear.

"I believe our guests have regained consciousness now," the voice said. "You two can get up now."

Personally, Ben thought it would be safer if he just played dead. But he had no idea who he was up against and didn't want to find out what they'd do if he didn't listen. So, Ben slowly got to his feet, his vision slowly returning to him.

"Now, then could you kindly get your friend up?" asked the voice.

Ben looked beside him to see Cortez still laying there. "Cortez, they know your awake." was all Ben said.

"I know. I was kinda hoping they'd forget about me." Cortez responded as he started getting up.

"Now then, tell me, boys," the voice said. "What are your names?"

"Ben Tennyson," Ben said automatically. He mentally cringed. In the movies, the hero doesn't give the villains his identity.

Of course, Cortez ended up following Ben's example. "Cortez Vaughn." Cortez said.

"Well, Ben Tennyson, Cortez Vaughn. Welcome to Las Noches."

Ben and Cortez could see now that they were in some kind of dimly lit, but extremely massive room.

"Where are we?" Ben asked aloud.

"You are in my throne room, Ben Tennyson."

Ben and Cortez turned around. In front of them was a large table with ten different people sitting at it. Each one looking at the two as if sizing them up. They were all wearing white clothing of various nature and the two could see swords at some of their sides. Ben's hand automatically reached for the Ultimatrix and Cortez's started to slip into a fighting stance. These people were probably the Espada that Dordonii mentioned.

"Ah," said a new, mocking voice. "No need to get hostile. We're all friends here."

Ben and Cortez looked at the end of the table to see a man sitting there. He had brown hair that was mostly slicked back except for a single strand. On either side of the man were two different people. One appearead African American with some kind of visor like object covering his eyes. The second man had silverish hair, a creepy smile, and eyes that were in slits so narrow that he couldn't guy if the guy's eyes were closed.

"Hiya, Ben, Cortez," the silver haired man said. "How are ya?"

Ben didn't say anything. Mainly because he didn't know what to say.

Cortez was just staring at the guy.

"So tell me, Ben Tennyson, Cortez Vaughn," the brown haired man said. "What brings you two to Hueco Mundo?"

Gulping, Ben decided to go with honesty. This man had to be this Aizen-sama or dono or whatever that he kept hearing about.

"To be honest, I don't know." He admitted. "One minute, We're relaxing at Mr. Smoothy. Suddenly this hole opens up and the next thing we know, We found ourselves here."

"Really?" the man asked with interest and amusement. "How unfortunate."

"Aizen-sama," said on the men. This one had long black hair, an eye-patch, and a creepy smile that practically screamed danger as soon as the two laid on eyes on him.

"Yes, Nnoitra," Aizen asked him.

"Are you going to kill them?" the one called Nnoitra asked.

Ben's eyes widened.

Cortez slipped further into his fighting stance.

"Aizen-sama," said a spectacled man with pinkish hair. "If you have no use for them, I would gladly use them for my experiments. I'm sure I could turn these humans into something useful."

"I wanna know how these kids got all the way into Las Noches," said a massive, muscular man with some sort of jawbone attached to his lower one. "And how the heck these guys managed to beat Dordonii."

"Yes," Aizen nodded. "I am curious as to how young Ben Tennyson and Cortez Vaughn managed to do so. Would you mind sharing with us?"

The two naturally took a step back. The massive one got out from his chair.

"If you want, Aizen-sama, I can make these kids tell us."

"Go ahead, Yammy," Aizen said. "But try to not kill them."

"Heh," the one called Yammy sneered. "That looks like it shouldn't be a problem." He began walking towards the two.

Quickly, Ben activated the Ultimatrix.

"I don't think so," he cried before slamming down on the dial.

"Humungousaur!" he roared.

Well that got the attention of everybody in the room. They just saw a human boy turn into some kind of dinosaur as big as Yammy.

"What the…" was all Yammy could get out as two white birds flew and blew up in his face.

Yammy was furious, he was ready to tear the two apart, but as the smoke cleared he saw Humungousaur running towards him. Humungousaur crashed his fist into Yammy's face. The blow was enough to knock Yammy off his feet and sent him slamming on the table. The others merely watched as Yammy got back up to his feet, extremely mad.

"That does it, kid!" He raised his fist as if to punch Humungousaur. Suddenly a sort of red light formed around his fist. He then punched the air, but the red ball that had formed around his fist shot out as a ball of some kind of energy and slammed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur groaned in pain as it hit him.

"You ticked me off, kid." Yammy said. "Now I'm gonna pound you within an inch of your life."

He began bombarding Humungousaur with this strange fist attacks. Humungousaur couldn't even get close enough to lay a blow.

Of course, Yammy noticed Cortez running towards him.

Cortez jumped into the air and did a spinning kick at Yammy's head. Unfortanetly, Yammy stopped his attack on Humungousaur to grab Cortez's leg.

"Nice try, punk." Yammy said in cocky tone as he looked at Cortez.

Cortez looked up at Yammy with a smirk on his face.

Next thing the others in the room knew Yammy cried in shock and threw Cortez towards Ben. They were all wondering what happened until they saw that Yammy's palm was bleeding.

Yammy looked at Cortez in pure rage.

Of course, Cortez just stood up and lifted one led and brought both his arm above his head as he got into some wierd fighting like stance.

"Cortez you need to quit playing around." Humungousaur told him.

Cortez just started standing like normal. "Spoil sport." Cortez responded.

"Don't mess around with me!" Yammy yelled as he prepared to attack Cortez.

Ben saw what was about to happen. "Time to go Ultimate!" he yelled. Twisting the Ultimatrix dial, he slammed it again. This time, his body became wider, green and more like an Ankylousaurus.

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" he yelled. He took advantage of Yammy's stupefied look to turn his hands into missile launchers and began blasting Yammy. The blasts didn't really do significant damage to him, but they were hitting his head and face, so he couldn't really do much. Humungousaur saw his chance and charged forward. By the time Yammy could see anything, Ultimate Humungousaur slammed both of his fists into Yammy's gut. The blow sent him crashing back into the table.

Yammy got back up angrily. Snarling, he was about to pull his sword out when…

"That's enough, Yammy." Aizen said.

Yammy, Ben, and Cortez looked at Aizen, who continued to have that smile on his face.

"I see now that young Ben and Cortez are more than capable of defending themselves." He said. Then he turned to look at the two. "Those are quite some unique powers you two have. I am impressed. Ben could you change back now."

Ultimate Humungousaur didn't budge.

"Aizen-sama gave you an order!" Yammy yelled.

"It's okay, Yammy," Aizen said while sipping from a cup of tea. "Due to our reception, it is understandable for Ben to be cautious. Tell me, Ben. Am I correct in assuming that your "Humungousaur" as you called it, is not the only thing you can turn into?"

Ultimate Humungousaur and Cortez's eyes widened in surprise.

"And you, Cortez. I am assuming that you can do more that what your leading on." Aizen said.

Cortez was suprised that he could make such an accurate assumntion.

"You two defeated both Runuganga and Dordonii," Aizen explained. "What you two have shown isn't really enough to beat the two. And am I correct in assuming that your power comes from that device that was on your human wrist, Ben?"

Ultimate Humungousaur snarled.

"You two truly are unique, Ben Tennyson, Cortez Vaughn. I have never seen a powers like yours. I believe you could have a use for you two."

"What?" the one called Nnoitra yelled. "You're want these worthless humans to join us?"

"Worthless?" Aizen asked with a smile. "I think not. Young Ben and Cortez could truly be helpful."

"Look," Ultimate Humungousaur said. "I appreciate the offer but I just wanna get home."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Ben on this." Cortez told Aizen.

Ultimate Humungousaur and Cortez tensed when they noticed that some of the Espada, namely Nnoitra and some blue haired guy, were snickering at this. Aizen, however, was focused on the two.

"I have something I need help with, Ben, Cortez," Aizen said. "If you two help me, I can return you two to your homes."

Ben turned back to normal. But he was still uneasy. Aizen looked friendly enough, but he had allowed that Yammy guy to try and beat him and Cortez up. Did Aizen know that they could take care of themselves? Either way, Ben wanted to go home and if this Aizen guy wanted Ben to do anything shady, he would just refuse to do it. He had the power of the Ultimatrix at this side. He had defeated countless foes and always came out on top. Not even Aizen and his Espada would be able to defeat him.

Ben looked over to Cortez to see what he thought.

Cortez was still thinking about Aizen. He had a feeling the guy was hiding something, but if he could truly help them then...why not help him in return. Besides, with his powers and Ben he was pretty sure they could take him and the Espada.

Cortez looked at Ben and gave him a nod.

"Alright," Ben said. "We'll help you."

Aizen smiled what seemed to be a genuine friendly smile.

"Wonderful. Welco me to Hueco Mundo, Ben Tennyson, Cortez Vaughn."


End file.
